Deidara Takes Over Jamba Juice
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: ...yeah title says it all. deidara goes crazy, itachi caused it, and kisame gets his head stuck in a blender. multiple times. who will save them from this horrible fate!


Deidara Takes Over Jamba Juice

Itachi took a walk with Deidara. Currently Deidara was recovering from the shock of the underpants gnomes incident and had gone insane. He was doing better but if he came into contact with ANY fruit product, the world would be destroyed.

Itachi: What a non-exciting day this is. Surely nothing amazing and life changingly-destructive will happ-

Deidara: JAMBA JUICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs to jamba juice-

Itachi: Aw crap. –looks at seeing eye bunny- Damn it Pedro I told you not to take us anywhere near fruit!

Pedro: I don't take orders from you blind idiot! –bitch slap-

Itachi: owowowowowow damn bunny

Deidara: -still running towards jamba juice and breaks down the door and everyone looks at him like he's insane (well he is but they didn't know that XD)

Deidara: GIVE ME YOUR SHOELACES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And just as coincidence, Hidan was at jamba juice.

Hidan: What the fuck? Deidara do you remember what fucking happened last time you tried to take over a popular drink store?

FLASHBACK YAYS!

**Deidara: STARBUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hidan & Itachi: Oh crap…**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Flashback ends

Deidara: I WANT YOUR SHOELACES! MY BATHROOM IS PURPLE! WHO INVENTED MARSHMELLOWS? MY MOTHER ATE MY TURTLE! I LIKE TO SNIFF CHEEZE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH DAVID SCHWIMER??

Kisame: Um…Hidan what's going on?

Hidan: Deidara found fruit.

Kisame: Aw shit.

Deidara: AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPICKLESHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Itachi: Deidara don't eat the blender!

Hidan: Quit chucking oranges at me!

Kisame: Che shoved straws up by nose!

Hidan: …

Itachi: …

Sasori: …

All: FOR THE LAST TIME YOU'RE DEAD SASORI!

Sasori: Oh yeah. Sorry forgot to put my memory chip back in and-HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO JAMBA JUICE?

Hidan: Seriously you just realized that Deidara trashed this place?

Deidara: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAPUMPKINPIEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Itachi: Deidara calm down! Don't make me put you in a straight jacket!

Hidan: How the hell would you do that? You can't even fucking see.

Itachi: Good point.

Kisame: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HE'S PUTTING ME IN THE BLENDER WITH STRAWBERRIES! I HATE STRAWBERRIES!

Hidan: Crap. Kakuzu! Go save Kisame!

Kakuzu: But he's Itachi's partner!

Hidan: Yeah but if I ask him to do it then-

Kakuzu: Good point.

So Kakuzu went to save Kisame. He tried to tie up Deidara against a wall, but Deidara had taken all the walls out. Oh and the whole time people have been screaming WERE ALL GONNA DIE! and HOLY CRAP THAT GUY IS PSYCO! and IMA GUINNEA PIG! while three er well four cuz Kakuzu somehow got here people r just standing there. lol

Deidara: ICEBERG PINYATA!!!!!!!!!!!1 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –breaks open the freezer-

Hidan: Sweet! Ice cream! –picks it up-

Itachi: This is no time for frozen fruity delights! We need to get Deidara away from all this fruit!

Ichigo: Hey everyone!

All: GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

Ichigo means strawberry lol

Kisame: Um hello? Still stuck in a blender with rotating blades about to chop up my ass SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Hidan: Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: Fine, fine… -saves kakuzu-

Kisame: Yays!

Deidara: ITS TOO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE TO APOLOGIZE…. ITS TOO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE I SAID ITS TOO LATE…

Hidan: OH GOD NO!

Itachi: I love this song! –dances horribly-

And right at that moment Tobi came waltzing in on the whole matter with Deidara atop the counter with a karaoke machine that yes he got out of thin air, Kisame with his head STILL caught in the blender, Hidan trying to kill himself with his scythe, Kakuzu stealing all the money out of the cash register, and Pein and Konan yes they appeared out of no where too trying to put Deidara in a straightjacket.

Tobi: O.o

-music stops and everyone looks at tobi-

Hidan: o.o

Kakuzu: O.O

Pein: :0

Konan: ;0

Itachi: . (cuz he's blind lol)

Kisame: 7.7

Deidara: 8D (lol)

Tobi: One original razzmatazz please…hehe…-runs-

Deidara: GET THE HAMPSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –chases Tobi-

Itachi & Hidan: GET BACK HERE DEIDARA AND TAKE YOUR MEDS!

Konan & Pein: ALL OF YOU GET BACK HERE AND FIX THIS PLACE BEFORE WE HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!

Kakuzu: YEAH! –steals the register- WE'RE LIKE BROKE!

Kisame: … … …okay so Deidara goes psycho I just walk in here while he starts singing and Hidan is killing himself and everyone tries to calm him down or put him in a straightjacket or some freaking thing BUT NO ONE HELPS THE FISH GUY WHO'S HEAD IS STUCK IN A FREAKIN BLENDER! WHAT THE FUCK?

Sasori: Woah never head u say fuck before Kisame.

Kisame: I will kill you.

Sasori: I'm already dead. :D

Kisame: Curse you writer. And smily faces

HEY DON'T MOCK MY SMILY FACES! or my Kirby faces for that matter

#( ' ')  kirby eating toast XD

Kisame: Looks more like a waffle to me…

-gets fish knife and sushi roll-

Kisame: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

So in the end Deidara did take over jamba juice, but he regained his saneness after about 7 straightjackets, a barrel of coconut milk, and a hundred rabbits. Yeah I don't know either. But jamba juice returned to normal. and life around was peaceful. Until…

Deidara: PETE'S COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –runs and destroys everything in psycho mode-

Everyone: Oh crap.

Kisame: here we go again. –puts head in blender and joins Deidara-

The End


End file.
